


Christmas Spirit

by Eastofthemoon



Category: Klaus (2019)
Genre: Bittersweet, Family, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hugs, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21860437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastofthemoon/pseuds/Eastofthemoon
Summary: It's the first Christmas Eve that Jesper is at home with his family and not delivering gifts with Klaus. It feels wrong to be at home, but soon discovers it's not the only change he faces this year.
Relationships: Alva/Jesper Johanssen, Jesper & Klaus, Klaus/Lydia (Klaus 2019)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 102





	Christmas Spirit

It was Christmas Eve. Alva was quietly snoring next to him, while Simon was asleep in his crib. Jesper knew he should be asleep too, but he couldn’t...

It felt wrong to be asleep at this hour. For the last decade of Christmases, Jesper had always been awake at this hour helping Klaus deliver gifts. By now they would normally be splitting cookies the children had left them at the various houses they'd visited. Jesper would be attempting his annual challenge of getting Klaus to let out one of his joyous ‘ho ho’ laughs.

Jesper should be blowing on his fingers to keep them warm as Klaus brought out a flask of tea.

But there was none of that. There was no sleigh. No gifts. 

There was no Klaus.

Jesper sighed to himself as he rolled to his side to stare at the clock. He had debated with Alva for days if he should try delivering presents on his own, but it just didn’t feel right to do it solo. Some part of Jesper clung to hope that Klaus would magically appear. He would rub his neck bashfully as he apologized for disappearing, for scaring everyone to death.

But somehow, Jesper knew it was fruitless. He knew for some time that his friend had been getting too old for the runs. Klaus always seemed to have a harder time shaking off the deep cold for the last few years.

Jesper knew deep in his gut their operation would all come to an end, but he never imagined it would be like this. 

He had always pictured one last grand adventure. They'd race faster than ever before, bring joy and wonder to new distant locales, everyone would celebrate with a grand party, Jasper could finally convince Klaus to accept some luxury silk sheets after all those years. Jesper would even be willing to give him the ones his father had given him and Alva for their wedding.

But none of that had happened. He was just...gone.

Last New Year's Day, Jesper had gone to tell Klaus that Alva was pregnant. He couldn't wait to see the joy on his face when they asked him to be their little one's godfather.

But the house was empty. No footprints. No note. Nothing out of place but his axe, left by the chopping block.

He searched everywhere, asked everyone he knew but no one had seen him.

It was like he had vanished. 

Jesper sat up and rubbed his eyes before he climbed out of bed. This was pointless. If he couldn’t sleep he might as well try to read a book or warm himself some milk.

He peeked into Simon’s crib, re-tucked the blanket the babe had kicked off, and ventured down the stairs. He wrapped his robe tightly around his shoulder, pondering what book he should grab when he heard bells.

Jesper blinked and poked at his ear. He must have been imagining things, but the jingling didn’t stop. Slowly, Jesper glanced around and realized the sound was coming from the living room. A shadow moved from within.

He swallowed and ventured in. 

_Calm down, this is Smeerensburg. It’s probably not an intruder...at least the militant Ellingboes and Krums probably gave up years ago...and even if it is some invader I can take him...I think._

He peeked inside.

A red robed figure had his back to him as they looked over the tree. Jesper and Alva had decorated it only hours ago while trying to keep Simon from chewing on the wooden bird ornaments Klaus had carved for them on his final Christmas.

Jesper blinked as he saw wisps of a white beard. “Klaus?”

The figure paused, and then turned revealing the smiling face of his missing friend.

Jesper’s heart leapt for joy. 

“Klaus! You’re okay!” Then anger came. He marched forward shaking a finger. “You moron! Where have you been?! Alva and I thought you were dead-”

Klaus gently grabbed his hand. Jesper gradually raised his head and suddenly realized something.

It was Klaus, there was no doubt in his heart, but his friend looked different. The same towering yet no longer terrifying figure, but somehow different. Klaus still had his beard, but his body was taller and even larger. He looked more sturdy then he had for a long time. His eyes looked younger, but they somehow still held the same twinkle when he smiled. 

“Sorry,” Klaus whispered as he patted Jesper’s shoulder. “I was getting tired, and Lydia called for me.”

“O-oh,” Jesper said as he tugged at his robe unsure how to take this answer.

Klaus looked over the tree and fingered one of the wooden birds. “We started something Jesper, something...truly wonderful.”

“Yeah,” Jesper said softly as he rubbed his neck, “I was, uh, kind of hoping to do it again this year. With you. It's not the same without you.”

“I know,” Klaus replied sounding a little sad. “I’m sorry for that, but think it’s finally time we each go down our own paths.”

“What do you mean?” Jesper asked.

Klaus gave a warm smile. “I’m going to continue the deliveries. Don't worry, they're in good hands, but you need to focus on caring for Simon and the other children you and Alva will have.”

Jesper blinked. “What? Good hands? Hang on, I never got a chance to tell you about…”

He trailed off as Klaus gave a knowing smile. He turned around and reached into a small sack Jesper hadn’t noticed until now. Silently, Klaus reached inside and brought out a small bear with a bright red bow.

“For Simon,” Klaus said softly. “Lydia did the bow herself.”

“Oh, uh, tell her thanks?” Jesper said as he took the bear.

He wanted to ask how Lydia could pick out the bow, but the words just couldn’t leave his mouth. It didn’t make sense, none of it did and yet Jesper couldn't bring himself to care right now. In the morning, Jesper would probably want to sit in a corner and stare at a wall as he worked it out but not now. His brain just didn’t want to process it.

Jesper examined the bear in detail. The seams were flawless, and the bear’s small eyes twinkled. Jesper stroked the small ears feeling the soft fur. Klaus had never been fantastic at sewing, but there was skill put into this. 

“Got a...little better at sewing, huh?” Jesper asked.

“You could say that,” Klaus replied as he slung his sack over his shoulder.

He felt the questions nag him, but Jesper kept them quiet. Klaus was never a huge talker, even in his later years. Whatever Jesper asked, Klaus would likely just pretend not to hear it or simply not care he was leaving him in the dark.

Instead, Jesper gave a small smile. “Simon will love it, thank you.”

Klaus smiled back. “No, thank you my friend.”

Jesper held back tears as he sprung and wrapped his thin arms around the large man. None of this was logical. None of this made sense, but he knew that even with the changes this was still his friend. Klaus chuckled as he hugged back.

Klaus felt as warm as he ever did. It reminded Jesper of hot cocoa and a warm fire on a cold night.

“You'd, ah, better be careful,” Jesper replied as he let go and wiped away a tear.

“You too,” Klaus asked as he headed towards the chimney. “I expect to see some cookies next year.”

Jesper chuckled. “I’ll see what Alva and I can do for you.” He shook a finger. “But keep an eye out, I might surprise you with a set of silk sheets. Seriously, they are to d-” He cut himself off, as if startled by his own words.

Klaus only smiled, giving out a loud and warm “Ho ho ho!” as he suddenly vanished.

Jesper stood there, pondering if he had just dreamed up the whole thing but realized he was still holding the bear. He chewed his bottom lip as he gently placed the bear under the tree.

It wasn’t the Christmas he had been expecting but as long as he got to see his friend, Jesper could adapt. He just had to wait for the next delivery.


End file.
